In need of a medic
by L Bell Sha
Summary: "If I'm going down she's coming with me!" Sasuke yelled grabbing me by the neck as he fell off the cliff. "SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto trying to dive down after us only to be held back by Kakashi. I may make them fall in3 I don't know I'll see what you thk
1. Chapter 1

**In need of a medic**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto! XP**

"If I'm going down she's coming with me!" Sasuke yelled grabbing me by the neck as he fell off the cliff. "SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto trying to dive down after us only to be held back by Kakashi.

I guess I should explain why I'm being pulled off a cliff by Sasuke I would love to tell you but I don't know myself all I know is that when I woke this morning there was a letter on my desk telling me to. Go out to the cliff near the training grounds to meet Kakashi for training but no there was no Kakashi but there was a Sasuke so I seem to have found myself in a bit of a pickle.

**THAT MORRNING OROCHIMARU'S BASE SASUKE'S POV**

"Sasuke I have become ill and I am in need of a better medic I need your ex teammate Sakura" he said in a sickly voice

"Why would you need her she's just a lowly ninja!" I asked angrily

"Not any more she's not she has surpassed Tsunade in the medical area" He said still sounding sickly

"Then why not just send me to get Tsunade?" I asked

"Tsunade is a lot smarter then what you would think and there would be much more of a problem if the leader of the village went missing" he said making some sense at least

"Fine but how do I get her then?" I asked

"I don't care I just need her here in at least two days and Kabuto will be coming with you" he said

And with that I set off on my way to get Sakura. After 7 hours of travelling with Kabuto we reached Sakura's house. I went in though her window which was left wide open I landed on a hard wood floor on my feet. That when I heard the running water of a shower and some singing she didn't really sound that bad ether. I took another step and had a look around the room she had a queen size bed in the middle of the room but it was pushed up against the wall which were all white and she at bed side tables on either side of the bed which matched the hard wood floor and the covers on her bed were red and grey. I wrote a note saying to meet me at the training grounds near the cliff at 10:00 then I signed it with Kakashi's name.

I went to the training grounds at 10:30 just to make sure she thought it was Kakashi coming. When I got there I made some hand signs and my normal form shifted to look like Kakashi. Then I saw her she was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her legs hanging over the edge. I taped her on the shoulder and when she turned around I smiled closing the eye that was showing and said "Yo!"

She stood up and her fist smashed into my face and I went flying into a tree almost snapping it in half.

"You're not Kakashi so show yourself ass hole" she hissed at me

I stood up from the tree and went back to my normal form and her eyes widened

"Can't an old friend come back?" I asked sarcastically

She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug

"I'm so glad your back Sasuke-kun" she said softly in my ear not realizing I was only kidding

"SAKURA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a very loud Naruto yelled running towards us

"But Naruto he's come bac..." she tried to say realising me but was interrupted by Kakashi

"No he's not he's here to come after you" he said following after Naruto

I grabbed Sakura hand and pulled her closer to the cliff edge and said to her "Do you really think I'd do something like that Sakura?" I asked in the most innocent voice I had

"Sasuke I..." be for she could finish what she was going to say I saw that Naruto and Kakashi had stopped in front of us with their kunai out the ready .

I pulled out my katana and pulled Sakura into chest with my free hand and put the Katana to her neck as I backed away with Sakura to the very edge of the cliff.

"If I'm going down she's coming with me!" I yelled pulling us off the cliff. "SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto trying to dive down after us only to be held back by Kakashi.

As we fell I put my katana away and wrapped both my arms around Sakura holding her arm as well. When we were a little bit half way down the cliff two arms shot out from a little cave in the rocks to grab us and as we were pulled into the cave two clones of Sakura and I were sent to fall the rest of the way down the cliff.

**I hope you liked it just tell me if there are any problems with it and if there I'll try and fix them in the next chapter! ^^**

**And remember you can PM me if you need anything! **

**Just so you know don't expected a new chapter to soon I've been having some trouble with Microsoft word so sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**In need of a medic **

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked to see Kabuto with a huge smile on his face but I looked in to his eyes to see the evil intent. I looked down to a wide eyed Sakura who was still in my arm and I could feel her shaking under my grip. She must still be shaken from the fall she looked up at me with hopeful eyes then to Kabuto then she looked at me but this time she looked pissed.

**SAKURA POV**

I looked up to Sasuke hoping this was just a mistake and he really wasn't here to kidnap me his face was emotionless just like when I saw him last. My hopes faded when I looked across the cave to see a little too happy Kabuto._' That was it Naruto and Kakashi were right I had to get out of here!' _Thought. I looked up at Sasuke sending him and glare as I focused my chakra into my right hand the pushed my arm up with as much force as I could turning it into one hell of a punch aimed for his face.

Kabuto dived me but it was far too late for that my punch had already hit him right under his chin as it made contacted I dived out of his arms and he when flying into the roof of the cave.

I landed on my back then I felt someone's hand clamp around my neck as force me against the wall next to where I landed. I moved my head as far as I could with someone's hand around my neck to see it was Kabuto's hand. I saw that Sasuke was on the ground and there was a fair bit of blood coming from his head. Kabuto let go of me and went over to Sasuke and started to heal him. I took my chance to escape.

I went to the edge of the cave and looked down it was a long way down how the hell was I going to do this? I focused my chakra to my feet so I could use it to grip to the rocks and slow my way down the cliff I went to jump but someone had grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back into the cave. I fell over with the force of the pull I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impacted but I the hand was sitting just above my butt and the forearm was placed along my spine and my head rested on the pit bit on the other side of the elbow. I opened my eyes slowly to see who it was who was holding me it was Sasuke.

"Where did you think you were going?" he asked sarcastically with an evil smirk planted on his face

Another hand made contact with my neck and I slowly faded into darkness.

**And chapter two is done I hope you like it and if the there are any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense just tell me in your review or PM me! ^^**

**Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get something done before Word has a hissy fit again**

**Thanks for reading LBell Sha! ^^**


	3. quick get aways and hard floors!

**In need of a medic**

**Chapter 3**

**SAKURA POV**

I awoke to find myself in a dark damp room. My legs were free but I was in a sitting position and my arm are straight up and being kept that way by the clamps that were in the wall. I had a little look around the room thought I saw water on the floor I squinted though the darkness of the room and then I saw what I thought was water was blood.

The blood was everywhere on the walls the floor there was even some on the roof. My stomach churned with discomfit. "I'm a medic I see blood all the time" I told myself

As a medic I do see blood but not like this blood was in puddles or it had been splashed across the walls and roof. The poor people would be dead or were used as test experiments. Test experiments where a big thing from the stories I hear about Orochimaru and I didn't want to end up like one of them I had to get out of here.

I forced some of my chakra to my hands and was about to use my inhuman** (I think that's what it's called) **when I felt a shock go though my body I hissed at the pain. I looked up to find certain Uchiha looking down at me with the infamous sharingan. "You're coming with me" he said icily

**Sasuke's POV**

"You're coming with me" I said icily

I undid the claps holding Sakura to the wall and pulled her to her feet and dragged her with me by the wrist. I knew today that Orochimaru was planning to take my body and I knew full well that he was not going to get me my revenge. I have all I need from him now and I know I have no use for him so today Orochimaru will die.

I had finally reached Orochimaru's room when Sakura pulled her wrist from my hand and she looked up that me with worried eyes and asked "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked worried

"Yes I do" I answered

"Then can you please tell me?" she asked still worried

"He wants you here so that today when he **tries** to take my body you can heal him to finish the process" I answered hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions

"But doesn't he have Kabuto to do that?" she asked ruining my hopes

"You're a better then Kabuto and he wants to keep my body for longer than the** others** he's had" I said answering her questions

After she kept quiet I opened the door to Orochimaru's room and took my katana out.

**(Then there's the hole Orochimaru vs. Sasuke fight you all should know how that goes)**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I felt my legs give way Sasuke just killed Orochimaru I didn't know what to do.

"Sakura come here I need you to heal me" he said in a demanding voice

I looked at him still shocked I saw he had a lot of cuts on him none of them looked to deep though. I got up and walked over to him and I was about to heal him when I realised I could just run for it he was hurt and was perfectly fine. But then it I remembered he could always come after me and kill me after what I saw after thinking about I when with running he can kill but there's no way in hell I'm going down without a fight.

I ran out of Orochimaru's room and I was half way down the hall and when I looked behind me there was none there and I then looked where I was going there was Sasuke he was already in front of me. Then when I when to turn the other way tripped on my own feet and went face first into the floor and I looked up and I was at Sasuke's feet.

"Crap" I said angrily

**Then that is chapter 3 tell what you think and please review I love reading reviews and I only have 5 reviews and I know there is way more Alerts and faves! So please review**

**Thanks again for reading! ^^ and don't forget to tell me if I can fix anything or if there are any mistakes so tell me in your reviews or PM me!**


	4. The tank

In need of a medic

Chapter 4

"Oh crap" I said trying to think of a way out of my little mess

"Stand up and heal me!" Sasuke said in a very demanding voice

"Fine" I answered disappointed in myself that I didn't get away

After I healed Sasuke he gave me back my weapons pouch then dragged me over to what looked like an experiment room. We continued to walk until we reach a tank filled with water and I look a little bit closer to the tank and a large hand slammed against the tank right where my face was. I fell back in surprise landing butt first on the hard floor, I got up and dusted myself off (mainly my butt) and slowly walked back over to Sasuke.

"Why are we here?" I questioned

"Smash it open" he demanded

"Pardon?" I asked

"SMASH IT OPEN" he yelled

"Fine" I said pulling back my fist

"Wait" he said handing me my gloves

I put on the gloves and pulled back my fist again then slammed it into the tank. To start off with nothing happened then a large crack slowly made its way across the tank, then tank exploded.

"Oh crap" I muttered as everything that was in the tank drained out on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling man with very sharp teeth on top of me he got up off me I noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. I could feel my face getting hot; I reached into my weapons pouch and pulled out a scroll and did the hand signs to open it then I summoned up a cloak and got up and gave it to him.

"What wrong liking what you see a little too much?" he asked loudly grinning madly

Sasuke frowned at the question

"It's not like that it's just you might get cold or something" I said sweetly

He smiled and took the cloak; I turned around for a second then turned back to see he was not there, there was only the cloak on the ground in the water (which was everywhere). I felt the presence of someone behind me, I went to turn around but I felt a finger on the side of my head right above my ear.

"Bang" was said in my ear

I turned around to see the man who I had given the cloak to standing there but now he had clothes on. I got to have a good look at him he had white hair which looked like it was tinted with purple near the ends of it, his hair was about the same length as mine (A little bit above the shoulders), his eyes were purple, he has a toned body he has more of an olive skin colour he wore a purple no sleave top to brown belts and grey pants. (Just suigetsu from Shippuden)

"Sakura Haruno" I said holding out my hand

"Sugetsu" he said shaking my hand.

**That's the end of the chapter I hope no one was of character though I think they might have been!**

**I'm going to be mean and say 4 reviews for the next chapter and I'll try and make them longer!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
